eltfandomcom-20200214-history
Bangladesh Islami Chhatrashibir
Bangladesh Islami Chhatrashibir (Bengali: বাংলাদেশ ইসলামী ছাত্রশিবির), known as Shibir, is a student organization in Bangladesh that works among the students. It was established on 6th February 1977 after six years of Bangladesh Liberation War. Islami Chhatrashibir is the student wing of the Islamist political organization of Bangladesh Jamaat-e-Islami, a major organisation at many colleges and universities including the University of Chittagong, University of Dhaka, Rajshahi University, Islamic University, Begum Rokeya University, Carmichael College. Nobody can not be a member of Bangladesh Islami Chhatrashibir, unless he/she is a student. All of the member of Bangladesh Islami Chhatrashibir are young students. It is the largest students organization in southeast asia. History Bangladesh Islami Chhatrashibir was established on 6 February 1977 at the Dhaka University central mosque. Their stated mission is "to seek the pleasure of Allah (SWT) by moulding entire human life in accordance with the code, bestowed by Allah (SWT) and exemplified by His Messenger". International Conferences, Summits and Seminars Bangladesh Islami Chhatrashibir got membership of World Assembly of Muslim Youth in 1979 on Bangladesh Islami Chhatrashibir third birth anniversary. Shibir got membership of International Islamic Federation of Student Organizations IIFSO in 1982. The then Central President, in 1991, attended the summit of YMO held in London as the Chief Guest. In 1992, the erstwhile Central President A.Z.M Obaidullah attended the international summit of IIFSO held in Khartoum, the capital of Sudan. In this summit, Dr. Syed Abdullah Muhammad Taher, the sometime Central President of Shibir, was elected Secretary-General of IIFSO. In 1993, international summit of World Assembly of Muslim Youth was held in Kualalampur which was also attended by the delegates of Shibir. In 1996, the then Central President of Chhatrashibir played a vital role in mobilizing global movement of students and youths by attending the International Summit of Turkey. In 1997, the erstwhile Central Assistant President of Bangladesh Islami Chhatrashibir visited Turkey on the occasion of International Youth Summit and victory anniversary of Istanbul. There he attended many conferences in Turkey and, in the course of this visit, he also went to Bahrain. In 1998, Mr. Motiur Rahman Akand, the then Central President of Bangladesh Islami Chhatrashibir, partook in the salient discussion on Youth and Contemporary Challenge in the international summit of World Assembly of Muslim Youth and was included in the Panel of Directors. In 1999, Mr. Motiur Rahman Akand, the then Central President of Bangladesh Islami Chhatrashibir, attended International Student and Youth Summit held in Khartoum, the capital of Sudan, which was attended by the delegates of about 80 countries. On the eve of adieu of the old century and arrival of the new one, in the context of relevancy of international events, a discussion on the title of the role of student and youth movement was held and the Central President addressed this program on behalf of the delegates from the continent of Asia. He further made proposal with respect to establishing a broadcasting network with the fund raised by the well-heeled of the Muslim World to face the challenges of science, techs and satellite dish culture. This proposal was accepted by the forum. The then Home Minister of Sudan was so animated by the speech delivered by President of Bangladesh Islami Chhatrashibir that he gave the speaker (Bangladesh Islami Chhatrashibir President) a stick as a prezzie that connotes the memory of Allah’s Apostle Moses (PBUH). In that conference, the President of Bangladesh Islami Chhatrashibir was nominated as member of “World Parliament”. Dr. Syed Abdullah Muhammad Taher, the former Central President of Bangladesh Islami Chhatrashibir, successfully discharged his function as the Director of WAMY of Asia-Pacific region and Secretary General of IIFSO for long. In 2000, Mr. Ehsanul Mahbub Jubair, the then Central President, flew to England on the occasion of the summits of Islamic Forum of Europe and YAM. There he attended various conferences of Islamic Forum of Europe in different cities of England and Italy. In the same course of visit, he visited Pakistan to attend Central Conference of members of Jamiat-e-Talaba Pakistan. In 2001, Asian Federation of Muslim Youth was established consisting of the organizations of students and youths of Asia with a view to organizing the student and youth organizations of Asia, cooperating and making the leaders of the concerned organizations efficient with necessary training. The then Secretary of Foreign Affairs of Bangladesh Islami Chhatrashibir was delegated to attend the establishment conference held in Saudi Arabia. Islami Chhatrashibir is the founding member of Asian Federation of Muslim Youth. The Secretary of Foreign Affairs together with The President of the University of Dhaka was delegated to represent Shibir to the month-long training program of Asian Federation of Muslim Youth which took place in Sri Lanka. In 2001, Mr. Nurul Islam Bulbul, the then Central President of the Organization flew to Malaysia to attend the program titled World Youth Conference organized by World Assembly of Muslim Youth. In 2002, the erstwhile Central President of the Organization Mr. Nurul Islam Bulbul attended the fourth annual conference on the title of Muslim Youth and Globalization held by World Assembly of Muslim Youth in Riadh. In this conference, the Central President of the Organization was nominated as Assistant Secretary General of Asian Federation of Muslim Youth. Gradually afterwards in 2007, 2008 and 2009, the Central Presidents of Shibir contributed to many international conferences. In these conferences, they exchanged their views with various Islamic scholars and leaders. In 2008, the then Central President Muhammad Rezaul Karim visited Malaysia being invited by International Islamic University Malaysia wherein he met Angkatan Belia Islam Malaysia leaders and distinguished personages including Anwar Ibrahim besides attending the conference. At that time, he was escorted by the then Secretary General Shishir Muhammad Manir. Early in 2009, the Central President Muhammad Rezaul Karim visited Turkey being invited by International Youth Forum and there he presented an informative essay on the education system. On the 19th November of the same year, he went to Saudi Arabia to perform pilgrimage and there he exchanged his views with different dignified personages of Muslim World. Every year, the Central President of Bangladesh Islami Chhatrashibir flees to Saudi Arabia to perform pilgrimage and exchanges views with the Islamic personalities of various countries of the world. Overview According to the group's policy, their activities are guided by five principles: Dawah (Call to Allah) - Conveying the message of Islam to the students and inspiring them to acquire knowledge and to arouse in them the sense of responsibility to practice Islam in full.Organization - To organize the students who are ready to partake in the struggle for establishing the Islamic way of life within the fold of this organization.Training - To take appropriate steps to impart Islamic knowledge among the students integrated under the organization to make them men of character, capable of braving the challenges of Jahilyah and, thus, to prove the superiority of Islam.Islamic Education Movement and Student-oriented Problems - To struggle for changing the existing system of education on the basis of Islamic values to build up ideal citizens and enhance leadership to solve real problems of the students.Establishing Islamic Social Order - To strive tooth-and-nail to establish Islamic social order for freeing humanity from all forms of economic exploitation, political oppression and cultural servitude. Funding Shibir members, who are students of many educational institutions areas are expected to donate monthly in the name of baitul mal (the party fund). They also rent out facilities in dormitories for funding. There are also several publications that it sells in educational institutions. Killing Shibir Protesters by Bangladesh Security Forces In 2013, Human Rights Watch and some several newspaper reported that, more than 150 people has been killed in the violence, including at least 15 members of the security forces; at least 2,000 people were injured from February to early May. In many cases, security forces responded to violence in an appropriate fashion, using non-lethal methods to disperse crowds. Yet in many other cases documented in this report, the police, Rapid Action Battalion (RAB), and the Border Guard Bangladesh (BGB) responded with excessive force, killing protesters and bystanders. Security forces used rubber bullets and live ammunition improperly or without justification, killing some protesters in chaotic scenes, and executing others in cold blood. Many of the dead were shot in the head and chest, indicating that security forces fired directly into crowds. Others were beaten or hacked to death. At least seven children were killed by security forces. Bangladesh Jamaat-e-Islami acting secretary general Dr. Shafiqur Rahman claimed in a press statement that more than three hundred leaders and workers were injured by law enforcing fire and more than two hundred members of the Shibir members were detained and many of them killed by security forces. International Affiliation *Asian Federation of Muslim Youth *World Assembly of Muslim Youth *International Islamic Federation of Student Organizations External links *www.english.shibir.org.bd *Blood on the Streets